


tomorrow never came

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020), september_first



Series: Тексты R-NC fandom Priest 2020 [2]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Zombie, pre-get
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/pseuds/september_first
Summary: Лиззи пришла сюда мстить.
Series: Тексты R-NC fandom Priest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895770
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	tomorrow never came

**Author's Note:**

> в списке фандомов на ао3 из всей серии есть только фильм, но текст написан по одноимённой манхве

Муссон застал их под вечер, в заброшенном маленьком городке на три десятка домов. Порывы ветра сдирали с рассохшихся досок последнюю память о человеке, перекрашивая побелевшее, рассохшееся на солнце дерево в грязно-серый цвет. Лиззи ещё не видела, но предчувствовала, как небо сейчас потемнеет, превращая пустыню в чистилище, и то, что осталось от города неизбежно окрасится в чёрный под ледяными хлёсткими струями. В первые пару часов ливень всегда пробирал до костей.

Девушка оглянулась.

Сент-Адриан смотрел за ней краем глаза через пустые глазницы окон, выбитых мародёрами и штормами, говорил с ней хлопками дверей и скрипом давно проржавевших вывесок, скалился обломками досок на месте заборов и стен.  
Если в этом городе и можно было найти спасение, то по иронии суки-судьбы искать его стоило в церкви.

«Храни меня, Боже и Святой Адриан».

У местной церкви не было ни колокола, ни креста, и вся она была под стать единственному имеющемуся здесь проповеднику. Старые серые стены смотрелись устало-мёртвыми, как и Иван, слегка повернувший голову на звук; провалы ниш были так же пусты и темны, как запавшие чужие глаза.

«Что ж,» — подумала Лиззи, — «по крайней мере здесь есть засов».

Пастырь, видимо, подумал о том же, поскольку поднялся с потрёпанного чемодана и быстрым шагом направился к двери. Спустя минуту или полторы (и несколько крепких ругательств) они остались в церкви один на один, отделённые от ревущей стихии настолько надёжно, насколько это вообще можно было организовать. 

Иван молча стащил обломки досок к невысокому каменному алтарю.  
Лиззи так и не поняла, благословение это было, или очередное его святотатство.

Снаружи стемнело. На бледном истоптанном камне с трудом разгорался костёр.

Иван не гнал её, но и не подзывал — наедине он вообще оказался на редкость спокойным и молчаливым, хоть и производил впечатление сумасшедшего берсерка в бою. 

Лиззи пришла сюда мстить. Но ни здесь, ни в Сент-Балдасе ей было как-то не до того. И если в Балдасе она горела жаждой убийства, то здесь, вымотанная разговорами с маршалами, чужим неверием и долгой дорогой на юг, она чувствовала себя подстать Адриану — разрушенной и абсолютно пустой.  
Полная фляга текилы неприятно тянула ремень. 

Когда «Мятежные ангелы» были живы, она всегда говорила Качо, что пьёт в одиночку. Теперь убеждать было некого. Но и пить ей давно не хотелось. Пожалуй, с тех самых пор.

Лиззи помнила всё так ясно, как будто бы это было вчера.

Как федералы и жандармы всё таки накрыли их у предгорий, пускай и положив там полсотни. Как её тащили в мешке до Сент-Тауна, перекинув через чужую лошадь, как ценный, но раздражающий груз — и только имя закона и Купер сдержали попытки жандармов пристрелить её там же, на месте.  
Помнила, как старалась не горбиться и не спотыкаться, пока десяток недружелюбных парней тащили её по ступенькам в поезд. Как шептались и хвастались люди вокруг. Как парни стреляли в жандармов, а те палили по всем без разбора — по женщинам, по дельцам, по маленькой девочке в изжелта-белом платье (пули пробили её навылет, испачкав добротную ткань, и мать не успела заплакать, поскольку к этому времени тоже была мертва).

Помнила смрад и гниение, скрипы и шорохи, босые прогнившие в клочья тела. Крики и стоны из-за дверей. Пассажиров, разодранных на куски, их неестественно выгнутые шеи, разорванные рты и вырванные глаза. Помнила модницу в шляпке с букетом цветов: когда её насадили на когти и вытянули наружу кишки, букет упал на пол и рваные клочья, оставшиеся от внутренностей, некрасиво засыпало лепестками.

И смерть «Мятежных ангелов» тоже помнила. Такое было сложно забыть.

И Мэтсона, пополам разрубленного топором. И грязный, истоптанный пол вагона, наполовину залитый кровью. И развороченную мёртвой лапой грудину Теренса. И голову Качо, лопнувшую под чёрными пальцами, как перезревший овощ. И то, как Джек убеждал её уходить, когда его руки остались в чужих руках, выдранные с размаху из плеч вместе с костями и с мясом.  
Помнила, как эти твари водили носом, почуяв лёгкость добычи.

Тогда она ненавидела в Иване всё — потёртый кожанный плащ, молитвенник, голос, бесцветные пряди, раскинувшиеся по плечам. Безумный хохот. Воронёную сталь у виска.

То, что он её отпустил.

Похоронив их своими руками — те их части, которые можно было ещё опознать, — она дала слово, что блядского проповедника хоронить кому-то придётся так же. Если вообще останется, что хоронить.

Но когда она примчалась за ним в Сент-Балдас, охваченная ненавистью и гневом, в нём не было ни единой живой души. Только мёртвые, полуразложившиеся тела, распятые на вывесках и столбах — или вышедшие на улицу по чужому приказу.  
И если она хоть что-то понимала в людях и в жизни, Сент-Балдас сделал таким не Иван.

(Сент-Балдас сделал таким Джарбилонг. А Иван, сам того не заметив, спас её снова.)

Федералы из Ривермэна передали её федералам из Костелло, федералы из Костелло стали искать священника вместе с ней, но в конечном итоге всё было просто. Был Сент-Адриан и ливень, стоявший снаружи сплошной стеной.

Без демонической ухмылки и пылающих глаз Иван был красив. Мягкие светлые волосы обрамляли посеревшее от смерти и пыли лицо с тонкими правильными чертами. Она дала бы ему навскидку лет тридцать — если бы не знала, что он погиб лет пятнадцать назад. Джене — его Джене — было за что его полюбить.

Лиззи не была Дженой. Она и собой-то уже не вполне была. Но всё равно понимала.

«Это надолго,» — сказала она в пустоту.

«Минимум дня на три».

Тишина между ними, густая и вязкая, перестала казаться такой неживой. 

У неё с собой было немного еды, у Ивана — тот самый потрёпанный плащ («мне не холодно — так уютнее»), который мгновенно оказался у неё на плечах. Из старых лавок получилось собрать лежанку. Равномерный стук капель создавал уютный, почти домашний фон. Как будто она сидела в салуне в родном посёлке, и «Ангелы» отмечали очередной успех.  
Лиззи подумала, что если не сделает это сейчас, то не сделает никогда.

«Эй, Айзекс, будешь текилу?»

«Давай».

«Если с тобой что-то-»  
«Что-то?»  
«-случится, помни, что есть, кому тебя хоронить».


End file.
